Future Shock Tag BB'verse – StaticBatman Beyond Crossover
by Bumpkin
Summary: Bruce and Terry have a chat after the young version of Static is sent home.


AN: Found this complete story when I was going thru my files, don't know why I never posted it before but I guess late is better than never. :D

* * *

Future Shock Tag BB'verse – Static/Batman Beyond Crossover  
By Marns AKA Bumpkin  
Rated PG  
Gen  
(Wordcount: 1,760)

Terry was slagged. And it was no wonder, it had been a long week as it turned out.

But now that Kobra had been subdued with the help of both the present and past versions of Static – and the younger version was returned to his proper time and place - it was time for 'Batman' to head home.

Terry wondered idly as he traveled, if the exuberance that the younger version of Virgil pulsed with was due to his youth or if it had something to do with not having the same mastery over his powers as he did in his maturity… 'Eh,' Terry shook himself from his speculations, 'it didn't matter in any case, did it?' Whatever the cause, simply being around the young version of Virgil Hawkins was exhausting. He was thankful when he got back to the cave and could unsuit.

After running the customary diagnostics on both the suit and batmobile, Terry wandered over to where Bruce was still sitting and staring up at the large screen of the massive crays. Flopping inelegantly into the second chair he'd pulled over long ago Terry breathed a sigh of relief - finally he was able to have a bit of a rest – and looked up to see what was keeping Bruce's attention focused so intently. He wasn't expecting what he saw – photos, lots and lots of photos. Early era digital from the looks of them – some scanned, some not. Frankly, it seemed a bit too prosaic to keep a man like Bruce so fascinated. But then again, the subject matter in the photos had to be taken into consideration.

They were all of 'Capes'. One caught Terry's attention and he had to suppress a smirk. The Justice League with Static and Gear both standing in front of the older heroes, were standing in front of the little run down gas station in Dakota – Terry placed it as having been taken about six months to a year before Static's little recent venture into the future. Flash, he noted with a grin, was just as much an irreverent jokester as Terry had always been told – the peace symbol he was making behind the era's Green Lantern's head showing that clearly.

Terry's eyes lingered on the two young heroes at the front. He wondered why they chose to fight, what had prompted them into action. They didn't look like the vengeful type, in fact if he were to describe them as anything it would be 'optimistic' or 'happy-go-lucky'. Not exactly what you expect for a costumed defender at any rate. Although with seeing the picture he now understood why seeing Gear's hologram back in the old gas station headquarters had floored the kid so much – Gear was positively skinny back then. He had to wonder what had happened to the guy.

Then Terry really got a shock. While he was still looking at the photo he saw something that floored him; Batman, Bruce that is, was smiling in the picture. It was faint, but still nonetheless definitely a smile. Terry allowed his gaze to skate over the other pictures in a lightning fast glance and saw that in every one that Bruce and Virgil were both in, costumed or not, it was the same.

Terry was stunned.

Sure, he had noticed the slangy way that Bruce had talked to the kid when he'd first showed up. He'd also noted how the kid hadn't been phased in the least by Bruce's bark, how Static had just shrugged off the old man's ranting with an easy grin. Terry hadn't had any time to think about it at the time but it had been noted and was coming back now, along with how Bruce had been so careful to not mention exactly who Kobra had caught. Oh sure, Bruce had made certain that they knew the hostage was vitally important – but he hadn't told them who it was. When they first found out that it was the older version of Static, Terry had thought that Bruce hadn't mentioned the who because he hadn't wanted to contaminate the kid's future, but perhaps that hadn't been the case.

It seemed that the young Static – Virgil – brought a rare lighter side of the original Dark Knight to the surface. There had been signs, the teasing Bruce had subjected Static to shortly after his arrival was a big one Terry thought wryly. The way he had led the kid into saying whoever Kobra had captured couldn't be all that great – and then revealing that it was the future him. That had been rather funny. Then there were the other things, little things, but telling to someone who spent as much time with Bruce as Terry did.

"Bruce?" Terry ventured quietly, not knowing what kind of mood his mentor was in. They had been sitting quietly for a while just looking at the pictures, it was nice but Terry wanted some answers.

"Hmm?" Bruce grunted back absently.

Terry opened his mouth – and then abruptly closed it again. He couldn't think of how to ask what he wanted to know. The main question he wanted to ask could be considered rather rude and he didn't know what kind of reaction he would get from the older man for asking it. After waffling for a bit, he decided to just bite the bullet and ask. Hell, maybe he could blame it on all the time spent with Static the younger, say the time had influenced him – and not to the better.

"Why do you like that kid so much?"

Bruce's heavy lidded eyes skewered him for a moment, as if trying to see what had prompted Terry to ask. Then Bruce laughed. Terry goggled. Bruce was laughing, out loud, and it didn't sound like it was hurting him.

"He really drove you nuts, didn't he?" Bruce asked his protégé, still sounding highly amused. Then he smiled broadly at Terry's pained grimace before he said, "But I have a feeling that by the time he went home you felt this strange sense of respect for him, as well as in a warped way, some genuine liking and trust."

It was more a statement than a question and Terry was nodding thoughtfully in agreement before he realized what he was doing. As soon as he did, he stopped and cried out, "Gah – wait – no way! I couldn't wait to see the kid leave, get him off my back."

But even as he said the words, Terry felt guilty. He remembered a few tense moments in the fight at the end there that could have gone really sour if it hadn't been for Static the Younger's help. Plus, he realized, when he started acting like the kid was a team member the kid had deferred to him when it was obvious that he knew what he was talking about.

"Okay, maybe yeah – he came though when the chips were down, and yeah, he was a funny guy – in a strange retro kinda way – but don't rub it in old man!" Terry conceded with ill grace. Bruce went so far as to smirk at him, but that was it.

They went back to looking at the pictures, each thinking their own thoughts. Then Bruce broke the quiet. "You know, I never could explain it – not to myself or anybody else – but I think maybe the reason that Virgil affects people like he does is because under all that cocky posturing and flash is one of the most grounded and stable people I have ever met." Bruce pointed to the first picture Terry had really looked at, the group Justice League one with Static and Gear front and center. "Even at that age he was at home in his skin. Not many teenagers, or adults, can claim that – especially people with his kind of background."

Terry raised an eyebrow in enquiry, then asked outright, "What do you mean?"

Bruce slanted an ironic gaze in Terry's direction and answered, "Well, for one, Virgil Hawkins has more in common with you than he has with me in his home life and upbringing. But I do have to admit to there being some rather glaring differences too. Like you he is one of two children – in his case, the younger – and also like you, he and his sibling were raised by one parent from the preteen years. But unlike your parents, it wasn't due to divorce but that his father was widowed at a young age by a stray bullet and gang violence. She was a doctor trying to help and it cost her family her life."

"I never would've guessed he had a tragedy like that in his past, he seemed too- happy." Terry said.

Bruce hmmed in agreement and then continued, "Yes, well that I think is attributable to his father, Robert Hawkins. He refused to let his wife's senseless death drag him or his family down - not that he didn't mourn her, he did – but as a counselor for troubled youths and the director for the community center in the worst area of town he always knew what the danger was. He couldn't stop – he knew how much the people needed him – and that included his kids." Then the older man fell silent again.

"Rough," was all that Terry could think to say. Bruce's lips quirked into his little semi-smile as he said,

"Yes well - eventually his eldest, Sharon – Virgil's older sister – joined her father in his work, and you know what Virgil does in his spare time…"

Terry snorted and then muttered, "Jeez, sounds like the whole family have superman complexes or something."

Bruce grated out another chuckle. "It certainly seems that way, doesn't it? But actually, that was a big part of what I was trying to explain about the kid, how he was solid and grounded. It's not really a 'superman' complex, but that the whole family just can't sit idly by and watch a bad situation. They aren't trying to accomplish the impossible, do any incredibly feats of derring-do, or anything like that – but they will and do what they can to the best of their abilities in order to make things better. They never were the kind for recognition or pretension, but only the resolutions and solutions. Guess that's what I meant by solid." Bruce finished thoughtfully.

Terry sat quietly for a bit, just taking in all that Bruce had said. Then finally he said, "Hunh, well in that case I guess he wasn't that annoying after all."

-end-


End file.
